


Beltane Night

by Akshi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akshi/pseuds/Akshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beltane Night

The fire is leaping high when Arthur finds her. The wind is blowing through the clearing, whipping the flames higher, casting the celebrants’ faces in shifting masks of light and shadow. He sees parts of Gwen’s face flicker in and out of sight. Arthur opens his mouth to say…what? Something inane probably. _Oh, hello, Gwen, Morgana was asking for you._

She puts her fingers to his lips before he can say it. Takes his hand and draws him into the cool of the night. They walk away from the fire, further into the forest. Gwen undoes the fastenings of his shirt and vest, and then urges him down to the ground, one hand on his shoulder. She pushes her dress over one shoulder, the other, and down to the ground. Dressed only in her shift, she kneels before him, kisses him swiftly, urgently.

He cups her face in both hands, kisses her back hard. His hands find her breasts and he strokes her nipples with his thumbs. Gently at first, then harder, till he replaces one with his mouth, sucking hard. The thin cloth of her shift becomes wet and she is making soft sounds and pulling at his hair. He pulls her shift down and she lies back on the leaf-covered ground. His hands roam her body, stroking, followed by his tongue. He urges her thighs apart and noses into the wet folds between. Her hands come down to clutch his hair as he licks her, again and again, using the flat of his tongue. Her hips are moving now, in tiny little jerks and he strokes her deeper with his tongue, faster and with more intent.

He feels her clench and release, her hands falling away from his hair and her body slackening. Arthur moves up, breaching her wetness, kissing her with an open mouth. She cries out and begins to move with him, her body clutching him deeper. One beat, another, he is suspended in an endless instant of waiting, and then it breaks and he moans and comes and shudders to quietude in her arms.

He rolls to one side a moment later; gathers her in his arms. They lie there quietly.

Some time later, Gwen sits up, disentangles his arms gently and her long brown back disappears into her shift. Then her dress goes on and her kirtle. She ties her hair back with a leather thong. She stops to look at Arthur. Bends down and kisses him on the brow. He closes his eyes; he does not want to watch her leave. In the distance, he can hear the revellers and the crackle of the fire. The celebrations will continue well into the dawn, but his Beltane is over.


End file.
